La revanche de Sakura
by sailor-juju
Summary: Sakura, a un fils de six ans Tsubasa. Elle l'a élevé seule et un jour elle va avoir l'opportunité de se venger du père de l'enfant. Mais une ombre maléfique en veux a son fils. Qui sont ils? Chapitre 8 en ligne! ENFIN. Un caractère surprise fait une apparition...
1. Chapter 1

La revanche de Sakura.

Les personnages de cette fic ne sont pas a moi. Merci CLAMP!

Chapitre 1

Dans la cuisine une jeune femme de de 22 ans préparait le petit déjeuner. Elle était grande avec de beaux yeux verts et de long cheveux couleur miel qu'elle avait attacher avec une pince.

-Bonjour Sakura.

-Bonjour Tomoyo. Bien dormit?

Les deux jeunes filles vivait en colocation dans une belle maison situé dans le quartier de Tomoeda.

-Hum, Hum…

-Tomoyo, tu peux réveiller Tsubasa, s'il te plait sinon il va être en retard.

-T'inquiète pas c'est déjà fait. Kero est avec lui pour pas qu'il se r'endorme.

-Bonjour maman! Cria le petit garçon

-Bonjour mon chéri. Lui répondu Sakura.

Prêt pour l'école? Ton oncle Toya va passer te prendre bientôt. Tiens voilà ton petit déjeuner.

Tsubasa avala ses pankakes avec joie car il adorait les plats de sa maman plus que tout. Le petit garçon était âgé de 6 ans et avait les cheveux marron, ainsi que des yeux chocolat.

Trente minutes plus tard Toya et Yukito arrivèrent.

-Bonjour Tout le monde!

-Tonton Toya, Tonton Yuki!

-Coucou Bonhomme, alors prêt pour l'école?

-Oui en plus maman m'a fait de bon pankakes ce matin.

-Yuki, Ni-chan vous voulez un café avant de partir?

-Je te remercie petite soeur, mais ont vas y aller en plus tu dois te préparer.

-T'es sur de toi Sakura? Je peux le faire tu sais.

-Oui, j'en suis sure.

Toya pris sa soeur dans ses bras l'embrassa sur le front.

Yukito embrassa Sakura sur la joue et lui souhaita bonne chance.

-A ce soir maman.

-A ce soir mon coeur.

-Sakura… Le revoir sera difficile est tu sur que tu ne veux rien lui dire…

-Tomoyo, j'ai déjà essayé. Il a été parfaitement clair avec moi.

**7 ans auparavant**…

Sakura se réveilla au coté de Shaolan dans le lit de ce dernier. Elle regarda l'horloge qui indiquait 6H05.

-Mon dieu tu as vu l'heure! Ont s'est endormit hier.

-Sakura, qui ne se serait pas endormi après la nuit que nous avons passé hier… Lui répondit t'il d'un air coquin.

-Je sais répondait elle rougissante, mais mon frère va s'apercevoir que j'ai découchée! Et je ne l'ai pas prévenue!

-Tu lui expliquera que je doit rentré en Chine pour un moment.

-C'est sur ça va retardée ton arrêt de mort! Je rentre à plus tard.

Elle embrassa Shaolan puis partie en courant chez elle.

-Ou était tu? Tu as vu l'heure ? Lui demanda Toya d'un regard accusateur.

C'est pas parce-que papa n'est pas la que tu peux découcher sans prévenir!

-J'étais chez Tomoyo… Ont révisaient pour notre devoir de math.

-Sakura… Tu pourrais trouver mieux! En tout cas dis au morveux que la prochaine fois que je le voix je le castre!

-Mais Ni-chan, ils doit retourner en Chine pendant un moment, pour régler certaines affaires.

-Donc tu avoues!

Sakura toute rouge, monta dans sa chambre.

Dans l'aéroport , Shaolan et Sakura se disaient au revoir tout en s'embrassant.

-Je t'appelle quand je suis arrivé.

-Oui, tu me manquera fort.

-Je t'aime Sakura. Quand je reviendrai je te dirai quelque chose d'important.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Shaolan, je t'attendrai.

Sakura avait reçu des nouvelles de Shaolan pour lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé. Il avait beaucoup de chose régler pour la Li Corporation car sa mère comptait sur lui.

Après quelques semaines Sakura ne reçu plus de lettres, plus de coup de téléphone.

-Des nouvelle de Li. Demanda Tomoyo?

-Non, mais je sais qu'il est très occupé.

D'un coup Sakura se sentit très mal elle se dirigea au toilette du lycée pour vomir.

-Sakura tu te sens pas bien? Qu'est qui se passe?

-Tomoyo…Je crois que je suis enceinte.

-Comment, Tu es sur? Tu as fait un test?

-J'ai trois semaine de retard, je digère rien le matin…

-Viens achetons un test.

Le test étant positif, elle décida d'appeler Shaolan pour le prévenir pour en parler avec lui.

-Allo, résidence Li?

-Bonjour c'est Sakura au téléphone pourrai je parlé à Shaolan s'il vous plait?

-Je suis désolé, mais monsieur n'ai pas disponible. Il est en réunion.

-Mais c'est très très important!

-Attendez je vais voir…

-Allo Sakura? Je suis occupé. Répondit t'il froidement.

-Je suis désolé mais c'est urgent.

-Tu sais que je t'aime , et..

Shaolan l'a coupa,

-Ecoute, je doit te dire la vérité je ne rentrerai pas au japon. Je suis désolé mais je ne t'aime plus. Oublie moi c'est mieux!

-Mais shaolan, écoute moi s'il te plait…

-J'aime quelqu'un d'autre! Adieu.

Puis il raccrocha.

Sakura se mis a pleurer. Son frère arriva et elle lui expliqua tout.

Depuis ce jour elle décida d'élever son fils, mais sa famille et Tomoyo n'était jamais loin.

**De nos jours.**

Dans un grand building à Tokyo.

-Monsieur Li ravit de vous voir, Je suis Yamada, le chef de section. Le représentant de la famille Amamya va arrivé.

-Le connaissez vous? Demanda Shaolan.

-Non mais je sais qu'il sont deux un homme et une femme, de vrai requins.

-Bonjour Mlle. Dit la secrétaire.

-Bonjour, je suis la représentante de la famille Amamya. J'ai rendez vous avec Monsieur Yamada.

-C'est par ici, suivez moi s'il vous plait ils sont au courant de votre arrivée.

On frappas a la porte.

-Ah bonjour, Mlle. Nous attendions plus que vous installez vous s'il vous plait. Voici monsieur Li Shaolan.

-Sakura Kinomoto, représentante de la famille Amamya. Enchantée monsieur Li.

-De même…Mlle, Kinomoto.

Shaolan n'en revenait pas. La femme qu'il avait abandonné sept ans auparavant était devant lui. Elle était plus belle que dans ses souvenirs avec des courbes sublimes.

-Tenez Mlle kinomoto, voici le contrat…

Sakura le prit le regardait consciencieusement, examina chaque paragraphes un a un, puis déclara.

-Non je ne suis pas d'accord! 50/50 ne me convient pas.

-Mais c'est pourtant honnête. Dit Shaolan.

-Monsieur Li. Nous sommes au Japon, pas en Chine. Les plusses grosse parts de marchés doivent revenir à la société Amamya. Si vous désirez vous implanter chez nous se sera selon mes règles, sinon je serai ravi de vous offrir votre billet retour pour la chine.

Shaolan n'en revenait pas de la façon d'on elle lui parlait.

-Bien que proposez vous. Dit il de façon énervé.

-C'est bien simple, 30/70 Pour commencer. Les 70 pour nous bien sur.

-Mais c'est du vol!

-J'ai préciser, pour commencer. Si je vois que la compagnie grimpe dans les actions, vos pourcentage augmenterons.

-Bien, je signe. Dit il en grommelant

-Parfait! Cria Yamada je vais chercher du champagne.

Yamada sortit.

-Euh Sakura…Commença shaolan

-Monsieur Li! Vous m'excuserez mais je suis attendu. Contente de pouvoir travailler avec vous. Au revoir.

Elle lui serra la main puis partit.

Dans son bureau.

-Alors. demanda Tomoyo?

-Il a signé!

-C'est Toya qui va être content!

-Je l'ai déjà prévenue. C'est le début de la fin pour la Li Corp.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

chapitre 2

_les liens du sang ont parlé la prophétie s'abattra!_

-Maman!

-Tsubasa, qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Kero?

-Sakura arriva en courant.

Tomoyo la rejoignit.

-tu as fait un cauchemard mon coeur?

-Oui… Dit le petit garçon en pleurant.

-Tu veut bien nous le raconter.

-Mais j'ai peur…

-Tsubasa t'as pas as avoir peur, ta maman est la plus forte des magicienne, et si il y un un méchant qui viens je lui lance une boule de feu! Lui dit Kero

-Y'avait une grande, main noir qui sortait du ciel…Et elle voulait m'attraper. Et puis il y a eu une voix qui à dit que les liens du sang ont parlé, et que la prophétie s'abattra!

Tout en récitant son cauchemard, le petit garçon continuait de pleurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri s'était juste un vilain rêve. Tu veux dormir avec maman?

-Oui et avec Kero, et Tata…

Sakura pris son fils dans ses bras et tous allèrent dans son lit.

D'une main sur le front elle caressa son fils.

-Ouste, ouste les mauvais rêves.

-Bonne nuit maman.

-Bonne nuit mon coeur.

Le lendemain matin Sakura discutait dans la cuisine avec Kero et Tomoyo…

-Kero-chan tu crois qu'il s'agit d'un rêve prémonitoire?

-Je ne sais pas Sakura, pour son âge il à déjà certains pouvoirs.

-Contrôler les cartes okay, je veux bien c'est mon fils. Mais les rêves… Il est trop jeune! Et comme par hasard quand son père est de retour!

-Justement Sakura, n'oublies pas qui est son père, un descendant direct de Clow Reed.

-Kero-chan , tu ne crois pas que cette main qu'il vois en rêve serait Shaolan? Demanda Tomoyo inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas. dit il.

- Avec les Li, je m'attends à tout! Ce qui est sur, Shaolan ne doit rien savoir sur Tsubasa! Répondit Sakura.

Sakura, déposa son fils à l'école en compagnie de Tomoyo puis toute deux se dirigèrent vers leur bureau.

-Mlle Kinomoto, vous avez un message. Lui dit sa secrétaire

-Madame Fuwa, mon frère n'est pas arrivé?

-Non, Mlle pas encore.

-Bien merci. Puis elle ferma la porte de son bureau pour s'assoir lire son message.

Sakura se leva d'un bond de sa chaise.

-Tomoyo, regarde moi çà!

-Que ce passe t'il.

-Li! Il me demande un autre rendez vous pour récupérer les contrats . Et il tient à ce que nous allons diner!

A ce moment là Toya entra dans le bureau de Sakura.

-Salut les filles, alors j'ai vu que le morveux avait signé!

-Peut être, mais je n'ai toujours pas les contrats il sont toujours avec Yamada et comme nous n'avons pas eu de coursier Monsieur Li, tiens a ce que nous allions les chercher nous même! Du moins moi même.

-Ou alors un représentant de chez Amamya. Précisa Toya avec un sourire en coin.

-Mais je me suis engager, Toya…

-Nous nous sommes engagés! Et puis voir sa tête de sale gosse, le regarder droit dans les yeux me ferait le plus plaisir!

-Ne le tue pas c'est tout ce que je te demande…Je préviens Fuwa.

-Je sens que ce rendez vous risque d'être animé Je prends ma caméra… Ho Ho ho… Ria Tomoyo.

-Ta caméra?

-Oui je te filmerai de loin…

En fin de journée, Sakura alla chercher Tsubasa à l'école accompagnée de Toya et de Tomoyo.

-Coucou mon coeur, tu as passé une bonne journée.

-Oh oui.

-Tsubasa, ce soir maman, tata et tonton, doivent aller diner dehors pour le travail. Donc tu restera avec tonton Yuki et Kero-chan. C'est d'accord?

-Deux gardiens rien pour moi! Je suis comme une star. S'exclama le petit garçon

-Tu vois il en sais déjà beaucoup trop sur la magie, Sakura! Dicta Toya.

-C'est dans ses gènes j'y peux rien!

Pendant que Sakura était dans la salle de bain en train de se changer sous les avis de Tomoyo, Toya se changeai dans la chambre d'amis avec le costume que lui avait apporté Yukito.

-Sakura avec cette robe tu est ravissante! Tiens met cette chaine sautoir dans ton dos. Le détail qui tue!

-Merci Tomoyo, vraiment tes créations sont les plus belles, mais tu est superbe toi au aussi.

Dans le salon Toya était habillé d'un smoking noir avec une épingle en fleur de cerisier sur sa veste.

-Sakura, Tomoyo dépêchez vous on va être en retard!

Les filles descendirent dans le salon sous les regards émerveillés des hommes de la maison.

Sakura portait une robe noir en soie sans manche qui lui arrivait au genoux, décolleté en V et dos nue avec une chaine doré dans le dos. Avec ça elle s'était fait un superbe chignon banane.

Tomoyo avait choisit une robe manche courte blanche mais échancrée sur la cuisse. Ses cheveux était attaché lourdement sur le coté avec une pince fleurit.

-Eh bien mesdemoiselles vous êtes ravissante! Déclara Yukito

-Hum, petite soeur t'es superbe comme çà! Toi aussi Tomoyo

Toya ouvrit la porte et les conduisit à la voiture.

Au restaurant Shaolan attendait il était arrivé plus tôt accompagné de Yamada. Il se sentait nerveux de rencontrer Sakura à nouveau.

Un homme entra dans le restaurant accompagnées de deux merveilleuses jeune femme l'une alla s'installée à une table avec sa camera pose dessus, l'autre tenait fermement le bras de l'homme et se dirigeait vers Shaolan.

_-Mon dieu la voilà, quelle est belle dans cette robe, une vrai déesse! Mais elle est accompagnée je ne vois pas la tête de celui qui est avec elle…NON!_

Bonsoir, monsieur Li, monsieur Yamada je me présente Toya kinomoto le deuxième représentant de la famille Amamya.

-Ah ravi de faire votre connaissance. Quel merveilleux couple vous faites. Mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez mariée Madame Kinomoto. S'excusa Yamada.

-Oh non pas du tout Toya est mon frère, et il est encore pire que moi dans les affaires.

-Asseyez vous je vous en prie. Renchérit Yamada.

Toya croisa le regard de Shaolan, qui essayait de l'éviter. Shaolan en était sur, dans les yeux du grand frère il lisait "je vais te tuer"

-J'ai pris la peine de nous commander du champagne.

-C'est très gentil de votre part Monsieur Li, mais je conduis je tiens a ce que rien n'arrive à ma soeur. Vous savez je suis très **protecteur.**

-Ah oui, oui… Euh je comprends. Et vous Mademoiselle vous en prendrez une coupe? Demanda Shaolan.

-Pourquoi pas…

Un serveur arriva avec les menus

-Oh regardes Sakura, en poisson il ont du **loup**. J'en prendrai un bien **grillé**.

-Oui, comme tu aimes. Lui répondit elle avec un grand sourire.

-Bien bien tout le monde à commandée… S'inquiéta Yamada.

Au milieu du repas Sakura regarda par le fenêtre puis déclara.

-Oh quel belle lune regardez. Dites moi monsieur Li comment dit-on Lune en chinois?

Shaolan déglutit.

-Yué… Répondit il

-Yué? Quel beau nom, on en dirait presque un **prénom**!

C'était la fin du repas Toya révisait le contrat ligne par ligne en prenant bien son temps.

-Je vous l'avais dit, c'est lui le** cerbère** de l'entreprise. Ria Sakura.

Shaolan sentit des perle de sueur, lui couler dans le dos il n'avait qu'une hâte rentrer dans son hôtel.

-Très bien, je compte sur vous monsieur Li j'espère que vous ne nous abandonnerez pas en chemin, pour retourner en **Chine**! Sourit Toya d'un air narquois.

-Non non, pas du tout en affaire je suis très sérieux!

-Alors je vous sers la main. Par cette action il écrasa la main de Shaolan, à en lui casser les doigts.

Shaolan ne dit rien mais cria mentalement.

-Messieurs, nous devons partir, il se fait tard. Ravie de vous avoir revu monsieur Li.

-Messieurs…continua Toya…

Et partirent Tout deux bras dessus dessous en direction de la voiture.

-Si je ne m'y connaissait pas en femme…Ah je peux vous le Monsieur Li cette petite vous a dans la peau!

-Non je ne pense pas Yamada…Je ne pense pas…

Il en était même sur, si il s'approchait de trop près ses deux gardiens jouerait leur rôle. Et son frère finirait le travail.

-Ah je me sens quand même mieux, petite soeur lui avoir briser la main m'a fait un bien fou!

-Oui j'ai cru entendre "CRAC"!

-Vous avez les contrats, c'est bon maintenant? Demanda Tomoyo.

-Oui… Bientôt sa société sera à Tsubasa!

Ils rentrèrent tous a la maison d'un air amusé.

-Ah de retour, alors ce diner? Demanda Yukito?

-Tadam! voilà les papiers! s'écria Sakura!

-Tsubasa s'est endormis il a jouer au jeu vidéo avec Kero toute la soirée!

D'un coup Yukito se transforma en Yué…

-Keroberos, m'a raconter pour ton fils.

-De quoi il parle Sakura! Demanda Toya.

Sakura expliqua le cauchemar de son fils à Toya.

-Yué, Tu penses que le clan Li est au courant pour Tsubasa?

-C'est possible. Ce sont de puissant magiciens. Shaolan est un descendant direct de Clow. Si il sait qu'il a un fils il est fort probable qu'il veuille te le prendre.

-Non, pas question! S'écria Sakura. Je ferai tout pour l'en empêcher!

-Il ne touchera pas un cheveux de mon neveux!

-Maman! Maman!

Tous coururent dans la chambre de Tsubasa.

-Je suis là, mon coeur.

-Je l'ai encore vu! Cette main, et j'ai vu autre chose… Pleurait l'enfant.

-Raconte moi. Tout en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Derrière la main… Il y avait un grand signe, comme le pentagone avec des écriture chinoise et un le ying,yang dedans.

_le sigle les LI!_

Elle regarda Yué, puis son frère d'un air inquiète. Elle câlina son fils, lui caressa lui caressa le front.

-Ouste, ouste les mauvais rêves!

-Grace à ses câlins son fils s'endormis dans ses bras…

-Kero-chan, veille sur lui s'il te plait j'ai une visite a faire a quelqu'un!

Elle pris ses cartes et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Attends! Dans ton état n'y vas pas. Lui dicta son frère.

-Quel preuve il te faut de plus!

-Sakura rien ne me ferai plus plaisir de lui faire du mal physiquement, mais tout ce que l'on sait c'est que les Li en ont après lui! Ca peut être lui, comme un membre de sa famille.

-Alors je fait quoi? Hein? J'attends que ses cauchemars s'aggravent? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire! Elle commençais à pleurer.

-Non Toya a raison, reste avec ton fils. Je vais y aller. Dit Yué tout en caressant la joue de Sakura.

Yué partit par la fenêtre Et Sakura se réfugia dans le bras de son frère.

_Pire diner de ma vie, pensa Shaolan. Trois doigts en attelles des menaces à tout va. Si cette affaires n'était pas importante je serai partit depuis longtemps. _

Il posa sa veste sur le lit et se rappela comment était Sakura ce soir, ses formes, sa bouche, sa peau son parfum… Le fait de l'avoir revu dans sa tête lui ôtait toute douleur.

Il se changea pour se coucher quand une ombre apparut sur le balcon…

-Yué…_Non elle l'a vraiment envoyer!_

-Pourquoi est tu ici! demanda t'il froidement.

-Comment ça… Pour affaires.

-Je répète ma question… Pourquoi est tu ici, au Japon? Que veux tu a Sakura! Tonna t'il.

-Sakura… je lui veut rien! Je te le jure, je lui ai fait assez de mal.

-Que se soit bien clair, si tu l'approches de trop près elle ou ses proches je le saurai et notre prochaine altercation ne se résumera pas a une discussion!

Puis il s'envola.

Shaolan tomba sur son lit, les mains tremblantes.

il savait que le gardien de la lune appréciait Sakura, mais de là à le menacer pour une histoire de coeur? Etait elle en danger? Que c'était il passé durant ses sept ans.

A suivre…

Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. La suite arrive bientôt.

Bisous


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Quand Yué était de retour la veille il avait décidé de ne pas réveillé sa maitresse, il alla voir Keroberos pour lui expliqué la situation.

-Donc d'après le mioche, ce ne serait pas lui le responsable? Mais tu ne lui as pas parlé de Tsubasa?

-Non, mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre de ne plus approche Sakura, ainsi que ses proches!

-Donc te connaissant tu l'a menacé!

-Sakura est notre maitresse, et son fils le deviendra… Je l'ai protégerai coute que coute!

Sakura se réveilla dans les bras de Toya, ça fesait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormis avec lui la dernière fois c'était quand elle lui avait annoncée sa grossesse et ce même jour elle lui dit toute la vérité sur les cartes et Kero.

Bien évidement Toya était au courant de la situation.

Elle lui expliqua que s'était pour le protéger et elle le dit même à son père.

Mais quand son père aprit la grossesse de Sakura lui même en papa protecteur, contacta Sonomi qui fit en sorte que Toya et Sakura devienne les héritier légal de la famille Amamya.

Sakura se leva sans réveiller son frère pour s'occuper du petit déjeuner.

-Yué? Tu n'est pas allé te coucher?

-Non j'ai préféré monter la garde.

Elle sera son gardien dans les bras et le remercia. Yué lui expliqua ce que lui avait dit Shaolan hier soir.

-Et tu es sur qu'il ne t'as pas mentit? Ce n'est pas que que n'est pas confiance est toi, mais je n'es pas confiance en lui!

-J'en suis sur, dans l'état ou il était il n'aurait pas pu me mentir.

-Merci Yué.

Il se changea et redevint Yukito.

Tomoyo descendit les escalier en direction de la cuisine.

-Bonjour, Sakura, Bonjour Yukito.

-Bonjour Tomoyo. (Yukito et Sakura en coeur)

-Toya dors encore? Demanda Yukito.

-Oui il est dans ma chambre je me suis endormis dans ses bras comme une gosse. Ria elle.

-Okay, je vais le réveiller.

Yukito monta les escaliers en direction de la chambre pour voir Toya qui dormait encore, il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et lui caressa les cheveux pour le réveiller.

-Hum..Yuki…

-Coucou on t'attends en bas pour le petit déjeuner.

-J'arrive mais avant..

Toya embrasa Yukito d'un baiser langoureux.

-Kero-chan j'aimerai que tu ailles à l'école avec Tsubasa s'il te plat.

-Oui oui bien sur.

-Nous irons tous travailler mais je resterai sur mes gardes! Bon je vais réveiller Tsubasa.

Devant l'école Tsubasa était tout content que Kero soit avec lui, il fit un gros bisous a sa maman, dit au revoir à ses oncles et sa tante et courra en direction de la cour.

-Ne t'inquiète Sakura, il n'est pas seul la peluche est avec lui!

-je sais Toya, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Allé plus qu'un jour et demain c'est dimanche. Lui dit Tomoyo calmement.

Tous se dirigèrent en direction de leur travail. Toya déposa d'abord Yukito qui était gérant d'un des magasin de vêtement pour la ligne de Tomoyo (Société Amamya)

Puis Toya, Sakura et Tomoyo en direction du siège Amamya.

-Bonjour Mademoselle Kinomoto Bonjour Monsieur Kinomoto, Bonjour Mademoiselle Daidôji

-Bonjour Madame Fuwa, des messages?

-Non ni pour vous ni pour monsieur, mais pour Mademoiselle Daidôji.

-Tomoyo, Pris l'enveloppe et alla dans son bureau.

Sakura et Toya était dans leur bureau respectif quand il entendu un grand cri de rage. Tout deux se dirigèrent en direction du bureau de Tomoyo.

-Quoi? qu'est ce qui ce passe! Cria Sakura.

-KYO!

-Qu'est qu'il ta fait encore celui là?Demanda Toya en riant.

-Ne ris pas Toya, il a viré tout nos modèles!

-DE QUOI! C'EST PAS PARCE QUE C'EST TON FIANCE QU'IL PEU SE PERMETTRE CE QU'IL VEUX! J'VAIS ALLE LUI DIRE MA FACON DE PENSER MOI!

-Ni-chan, calme toi je suis sur qu'il y a une raison.

-J'AI TE LE FOUTRE A LA PORTE A COUP DE PIED DANS LE DERRIERE OUI!

Tout le personnel du siège s'avait bien une chose, c'est que Toya Kinomoto était un homme droit et juste qui se mettait en quatre pour eux et dans les affaires il était très redouté. Mais il s'avait surtout que quand Toya Kinomoto était en colère il ne valait mieux pas être sur son chemin. C'est pour çà qu'il était très apprécié. Surtout des femmes.

-Tomoyo, Sakura, ont descends!

Deux étages plus bas on y trouvait, la section mode c'est là que Tomoyo créait ses vêtements. Plus loin Il y avait un espace spéciale pour les shootings.

Kyo Sorata était devant son ordinateur et regardait ses photos en grommelant. Il avait de beau yeux bleu ciel et les cheveux châtain clair mais coiffé comme un pétard. ( ah les artistes)

-Alors tu m'explique! Gronda Toya?

-Ah Tomoyo, je vois que tu as eu mon message?

-C'est quoi cette histoire? s'énervait elle a son tour.

-Ecoute je veux pas casser le boulot ou quoi que se soit, mais tes modèles ça ne va pas pas regarde, on dirait des patates qui portent de la marque!

Toya, Sakura et tomoyo, regardèrent attentivement les photographies.

-Oui.. en effet elles ne collent pas du tout a notre entreprise. Mais, tu quelqu'un d'autre en tête? Demanda Toya.

-Bien évidement! Qui pourrait mieux, pour les porter que sa créatrice ainsi que ta soeur! Ca c'est l'image de la ligne de vêtement Amamya que je veux donner!

-Attends Kyo… Je ne suis pas sur… J'ai jamais fait le modèle. Dit Timidement Tomoyo.

-Je sais que tu seras parfaite! Tu es ma fiancée après tout… Sakura, je sais que tu l'a déjà fait pour Tomoyo S'il te plait.

-Tomoyo, Sakura, je compte sur vous! Je sais que vous serez parfaite dans ce rôle! N'oubliez pas que vous êtes avec le meilleur photographe qu'il y a! Bon je remonte j'ai des papiers à finir, à plus tard.

Durant une bonne partit de la journée les filles posèrent dans différente tenue sous l'oeil avisé de Kyo. Mais le résultat en valait la peine les photos était superbes. Toya qui les avaient vu également les trouva magnifiques et conseilla aux filles de le faire plus souvent.

La fin de journée se termina enfin pour Shaolan, il avait passée toute la journée à parler chiffres, ratio et TVA qu'il en avait mal à la tête il décida de faire une promenade avant de rentrer. Sans s'en rendre compte il était arrivé devant le temple ou il avait fait sa déclaration à Sakura. Il préféra marché encore un peu plus loin il s'installa sur un banc et s'assit pour se relaxer. Au loin il entendait des enfants crier l'arrivé de leur parents. Comme il aurait aimer avoir des enfant avec celle qu'il aimait de tout son coeur…

Mais une voix l'interpella.

-Alors mon coeur tu t'es bien amuser

-Ah oui c'était super et en cour, j'ai même fait de beaux dessin.

-Ah oui, tu me montres?

-Celui là c'est pour toi maman, celui là c'est pour tonton Toya, celui la c'est pour tonton Yuki et celui là tata Tomoyo.

Sakura, serra son fils dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Mais tu es un vrai artiste tu le sais çà! Allé viens on rentre a la maison.

Toya pris son neveux dans les bras tout en discutant avec lui, sur la journée de Tsubasa.

Ils montèrent tous en voiture et s'en allèrent.

_Mais alors Sakura à un fils? Ah je ne vois pas sa tête… je ne veux pas m'approcher de trop prêt et Yukito est là. Pourtant elle n'est pas mariée. Mais qui est le père alors? J'aimerai tant lui expliquer la situation. Sakura je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimée!_

Sept ans auparavant en chine.

-Mère, je suis heureux, j'aimerai prendre pour femme Sakura.

-Je suis si contente mon fils, vous me ferez plein de petits enfants elle et toi.

-Mère nous ne somme pas encore mariés, la enfants se sera pour après.

-Allons au temple voir la prêtresse pour que vos futur enfants soit en bonne santés. Je l'ai fait tes soeurs aussi. C'est la règles des Li!

-Vous venez pour un enfant futur, jeune Li. Demanda la prêtresse de sa vielle voix.

-Euh oui j'aimerai me marier avec la femme que j'aime et avoir des enfants avec elle.

-Bien. La prêtresse rentra en transe.

_Les liens du sang ont parlé, la prophécie s'abattra!_

-Jeune Li cet enfant sera le plus grand magicien, il possédera le pouvoir des cartes de sa mère et la magie des Li. Cet enfant sera la convoitise du mal, un jour un homme viendra pour faire basculer la balance du ying vers le yang.

-Je le protégerai!

-Si vous essayer sa mère, ses gardiens ainsi que vous mourrez.

-Je suis désolée, mais cet enfant ne doit pas naître. Pour cela vous devez cesser de voir la gardienne.

Shaolan, sortit du temple les yeux plein de larmes.

-Mère, je vais essayer ailleurs!

Shaolan essaya toutes les prêtresse , voyante, cartomanciennes et par lui même divination mais le résultat étayait le même. La mort de Sakura, de ses gardiens et la disparition de sont enfant.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, il devait rompre avec la femme qu'il aimait.

De nos jours.

Pas étonnant quelle se fiche de moi, elle doit vivre avec un homme et son fils! Mais Pourquoi n'est elle pas venu le chercher seul? Son frère était là, Yukito et Tomoyo également? Pourquoi? Je vais en avoir le coeur net!

Shaolan, se dirigait vers l'école qui commença a fermer.

-Bonjour Madame.

-Bonjour Monsieur,

-Je suis monsieur Hattori _mieux vaut donner un faux nom _et j'aimerai, inscrire ma fille, prochainement nous venant d'emménager.

-Oui bien sur, qui vous a recommandé notre école?

-Madame Kinomoto.

-Ah oui bien sur qu'elle est charmante, elle s'occupe de son fils très bien en plus de diriger un grande société. Mais la pauvre veuve très jeune…(des vrai commères celle-là véridique)Vous désirez une brochure?

-Merci il faut que je vois avec ma femme, vous connaissez çà je suppose.

-Tout a fait! Ho ho ho… La main sur la bouche riant comme une dinde.

-Je vous remercie madame, au revoir.

-Au revoir monsieur, Hattori.

_Alors elle est veuve? Ici c'est la petite section sont fils je l'ai pas bien vu mais a sa façon de parler il doit avoir 5 ou 6 ans. Elle a pas perdu de temps pour me remplacer!_

A suivre...

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus également

A bientôt pour la suite.

Reviews please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Dans la maison de Sakura Tsubasa, criait partout.

-Ca y est demain c'est dimanche! On vas au parc! Hein hein, tu m'as promis maman?

-Oui ont ira au parc d'attraction tout les deux je te l'ai promis.

-Sakura, Tu es sur que tu ne veux que l'on vienne avec toi?

-Tomoyo, demain c'est dimanche, passe ta journée avec Kyo et toi Toya tu t'occupes toujours de nous, avec Yukito prenez votre dimanche tranquillement.

Ils mangèrent tous ensembles, quand tout a coup une aura maléfique se dégageait au loin.

Kero et Yukito se transformèrent.

-Maman… C'est quoi las bas?

-Un vilain. Mais maman va s'en occuper!

-Kero-chan reste ici, Yué et moi ont y va.

-Fait attention à toi petite soeur.

Avant de partir elle embrassa son fils, de sa main fit appel a la carte du bouclier pour protéger la maison et couru en direction de l'aura des Li.

-FLY!

Des magnifiques ailes d'anges se déployèrent dans son dos.

Shaolan, était en train de boire son café devant son ordinateur quand d'un coup il sentit cette présence.

_Cette énergie c'est celle de ma famille! Qu'est ce qui se passe! il faut que j'aille voir._

il partit de son hôtel à toute vitesse pour en savoir plus.

Ils étaient dans le parc pingouin quant ils virent dans le ciel…

-Yué dans le ciel c'est leur signe!

-il n'y avait n'y homme n'y femme juste le sigle des Li gravé dans le ciel. D'un coup l'image envoya des éclairs. Yué se placa devant Sakura qui n'avait pas SHIELD avec elle.

-FIREY!

Des flammes apparurent en direction de la marque, mais rien n'y fessait les flammes était comme absorbés.

Yué décocha une flèche en sa direction, mais le résultat fut le même! La marque dans le ciel envoya à présent, du feu droit sur Sakura qu'elle esquiva de justesse. Puis un grand dragon d'eau arriva suivit d'une attaque de vent qu'elle se prit de plein fouet. Elle allait s'écrasée sur le sol encore sonnée quand Yué la pris dans ses bras.

Shaolan avait tout vu, il voyait ses attaques : " Raitei Sourai (la foudre), Kashin Sourai (le feu), Fukka Sourrai (le vent) et Shiryuu Sourrai (l'eau)"

-Sakura, la magie des Li est gouverné par la lune lui dit Yué.

-Dans ce cas là!

-DARK!

La lune se couvrit seul les lumières artificiel du parc restait allumés. Le signe perdu de sa couleur. A ce moment là Yué, envoya ses cristaux dessus, et la marque se transforma en un vulgaire papier, il le ramassa le regarda puis…

-Tsss shikigami!

-un shikigami? Quand Sakura aperçu Shaolan. C'EST TOI QUI AS ENVOYER CE TRUC!

-Non Sakura, pas du tout, j'ai sentit l'énergie de ma famille et je suis venu.

Elle lui donna une claque en plein visage.

-ECOUTE MOI BIEN LI, LAISSE NOUS TRANQUILLE, LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE TOI ET TA FAMILLE DE TORDU! OUBLIE MOI!

Sur ses mots elle le poussa à ce qu'il tombe par terre.

-FLY!

Puis elle s'envola!

Yué le toisa du regard.

-Je pense qu'elle a été clair?

Oui..Oui.. Mais je n'ai pas jeté ce sort! J'étais aussi choqué que vous.

-Si j'apprends que tu m'a mentis…Je t'enverrai une flèche en plein coeur!

A son tour Yué disparu dans les air.

Shaolan ne comprenait plus rien, qui était la Sakura qu'il venait de voir? Pourquoi les Li s'attaquaient ils à elle. Il lui fallait des réponses, la seule personne qui pourrait lui répondre sur ses attaques était sa mère. Il se dirigeait vers son hôtel tout en se frottant la joue.

Quand Sakura arriva chez elle avait mal partout mais préférait faire comme si de rien était devant son fils. Toya le remarqua tout de suite, il prit Tsubasa dans ses bras pour éviter qu'il lui saute dessus.

-Tu vois, ont te l'avait dit que ta maman est la plus forte! Lui dit Toya.

-Ah mais j'en ai jamais douté! Maman est une super magicienne! Et une jour je deviendrai comme elle!

-Allé viens je vais te mettre au lit. Demain tu as une grosse journée non? Lui demanda Tomoyo.

Sakura embrassa son fils pour lui souhaitée bonne nuit, et il monta avec Tomoyo.

Une fois que son fils n'était plus dans la pièce ses muscles lâchèrent elle s'écroula.

Yué qui rentrai la rattrapa, monta et mit Sakura dans son lit puis la borda.-DREAM! murmura t'elle.

Yué vit la carte s'ouvrir au dessus d'elle. Il redescendit puis expliqua à Toya et Keroberos, ce qui c'était passé ce soir.

-Je vais tuer ce morveux! Lui casser des doigts n'était pas suffisant!

Tomoyo, descendit a ce moment là. Toya lui expliqua sa version des faits.

-Je ne suis pas sur, qu'il soit coupable, il était choqué de voir ses propres attaques et le signes des Li dans le ciel.

-Sa mère doit être au courant! Je l'ai vu a l'oeuvre. Elle a de très grand pouvoir.

-Kero-chan, tu penses que c'est la mère de Shaolan qui aurai envoyé ce shikigami?

-A ce stade, je ne peux rien dire juste emettre des suppositions.

-Je reste persuadée que ce mioche est au courant de quelque chose!

_Les liens du sang ont parlé, la prophétie s'abattra!_

_Sakura entendit cette voit graveleuse au loin! _

_Elle regardait autour d'elle, elle vit Shaolan tenta son épée ensanglantée devant elle._

_Yué! Kero-chan! tout deux était parterre en sang._

_Toyaaaa! Tomoyoooo! Ils gisaient dans leur sang._

_Le signe des LI dans le ciel, qui la foudroya elle se s'entait partir mais regarder son fils qui pleurait elle lui tenait la main pour le rassurer elle lui tendit ses cartes, vis cette main qui sortait de ce signe en direction de son fils et Shaolan, se sauva avec son fils dans ses bras puis elle mourut a son tour._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Regarda son horloge il était 9H00. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils il dormait encore. Kero était a coté de lui endormis également.

Elle fila a la salle de bain, pris en bonne douche, se lava les dents , enfila en jean noir avec un débardeur et descendit en direction de la cuisine.

Toya était déjà debout, il lisait les pages économiques du journal.

-Bonjour Toya? Bah toi et Yuki n'êtes pas rentrée hier?

-Et j'aurais fait comment? Quand ma soeur s'endors dans les bras de son gardien.

-Ah, je suis désolé.

-T'inquiète et puis pas mal de mes affaire son ici, quand Yuki se réveillera on rentrera. Il embrassa sa soeur sur le front

Il n'aimait pas lui mentir, mais avait préférer passer la nuit ici pour être plus rassuré. Savoir que ses deux gardiens étaient à ses coté le rassurait.

-Je vais faire des crêpes ce matin ça te vas? Lâche ton journal et viens t'assoir dans la cuisine.

Tomoyo, et Kero, arrivaient…

-Kero-chan Tsubasa dors toujours?

-Oui je suis venus a cause de la bonne odeur.

Yukito arriva également.

-Je doit vous dire quelque chose, déclara Sakura.

-Cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve, j'ai vu le rêve de Tsubasa, je l'ai vu en entier. C'était affreux elle leur raconta son rêve et se mit a pleurer.

-Sakura, c'était peu être un avertissement! Ca ne veut pas dire pour autant que l'on vas tous mourir de la main du morveux!

-Kero-chan…Si ce n'est pas un avertissement, alors je tuerai tout les Li! Y compris Shaolan!

…..

-Ecoute, petite soeur va au parc comme prévu avec mon neveux, aujourd'hui passe une bonne journée et surtout oublie ton rêve. Mais prends tes cartes!

Sakura serra son frère dans ses bras.

-Tomoyo, tu fais comme prévu, la peluche, Yuki et moi ont vas enquêter? Et à partir de ce soir je reviens habiter ici!

Questions, Commentaire?! Bon alors c'est régler!

-C'est vrai çà tonton! Tu reviens vivre a la maison comme quand j'étais petit?

-Oui c'est plus pratique pour nous pour le travail. On se fera nos soirées comme avant…

-C'est quoi çà? Demanda Sakura d'un regard accusateur.

-Secret entre hommes, maman!

-Allé mon homme, y'a des crêpes ce matin!

(Pour ceux qui aurait l'esprit mal placé… les soirées entres "hommes" avec Tsubasa c'est surtout lui apprendre à jouer au poker, à faire des constructions et savoir se battre. Les choses qu'un papa ferait)

Sakura et Tsubasa passèrent une bonne journée au parc d'attraction contrairement à sa mère les maison fantôme ça l'amusait et il voulait absolument y aller.

-Tu est sur de toi, tu veux vraiment rentrer dedans?

-Aller viens maman c'est drôle!

-Okay, tu me guides je te suis…

Elle essayait de garder son calme, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler à chaque vampires, loup garou ou momie. Une fois dehors elle respirait enfin.

-Maman, avant de partir, je peu avoir une glace? s'il te plait….

Il regardait sa main avec des yeux de cockers tristes, et ça marchait a tout les coup.

-D'accord, mais va pas me dire ce soir au diner que tu n'as pas faim. Tu veux laquelle?

-Une boule a la fraise.

Elle lui commanda sa glace, et tout les deux rentrèrent.

Shaolan, avait appeler sa mère la veille pour lui demander pourquoi le clan Li s'attaquait a Sakura? Yelan ne le savait pas en tant que chef de famille elle n'avait donner aucun ordre concernant la gardienne qu'elle appréciait et regrettait fort de ne pas avoir pour belle fille.

Il préféra se diriger vers le parc pingouin ou la vielle Sakura s'était battue. Il y trouverait peu être quelque chose. Même si apparemment il s'agissait d'un shikigami.

Avec sa boussole, il fit une incantation, mais rien…

Il s'assit sur le banc la tête en arrière quand d'un coup sa boussole s'illumina.

Pas de doute il y avait un membre de son clan dans les parages, et il venait droit vers lui!

Il décida de se cacher derrière les arbres afin de ne pas être repéré. Au loin il aperçu Sakura qui arrivait en tenant une petite main dans la sienne.

L'enfant se mit a courir devant sa mère et lui cria "attrapa moi maman"

Shaolan, avait les yeux rivés sur ce petit garçon, il lui ressemblait tellement. On aurait dit son…

il regarda sa boussole la flèche magique indiquai bien cet enfant qui était juste a coté de Sakura.

-_Alors j'aurais un fils? Pourquoi me l'a t'elle jamais dit! _

De retour dans son hôtel, il se dit que demain il irait la voir il ne savait peu être pas où elle habitait, mais il savait où elle travaillait!

A suivre...

Voilà notre Shao international a trouvé le pot aux rose!

Prochain chapitre "clash"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Quand elle rentra en fin d'après-midi, elle vit son frère et apparemment ses recherches n'avait pas donner grands choses.

-Ont a chercher parmi tout les Li qu'il y a Tomoeda et y'en a pas des masses.

-Par contre, Il semblerait qu'a du coté de Tokyo une branche du clan Li se soit installé il y a peu.

-Ou sont-ils?

-Yokohama. Lui répondu sérieusement son frère. (quartier chinois au japon)

-Super! Et je suis qu'il sont protégés par tout le quartier. J'irais et je chercherai si je trouve une énergie LI!

Le soir au diner ils mangèrent tous ensemble, sauf Tomoyo qui était restée diner avec Kyo. Sakura ne le savait pas encore mais demain elle devra affronter une grosse journée.

Le lendemain matin Sakura déposa Tsubasa en voiture, avec Kero dans son cartable, Il déposèrent Yukito et tout les deux se dirigèrent vers leurs bureaux.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle,

-Bonjour Madame Fuwa Mademoiselle Daîdoji est arrivée?

-Oui elle est dans son bureau.

-Bien merci.

-Mademoiselle…

-Oui? J'ai plusieurs messages pour vous. Et monsieur Li tiens absolument à vous voir.

-S'il rappelle dites lui que je suis en réunion. Merci.

-Non, passé le moi directement. Intervint Toya.

Sakura s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit ses messages.

_-Rappelle moi, Li._

_-Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit. Li_

_-Il faut que je te parles. Li  
_

_-Je viens te voir aujourd'hui. Li_

-NON! PAS QUESTION!

Toya, et Tomoyo, arrivèrent dans le bureau de Sakura.

-Sakura…

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Demanda Toya paniqué.

Elle leur montra les messages.

-Tu crois qu'il sais pour Tsubasa?

-Mais comment Toya? Je l'ai évité après avoir eu les contrats. Je l'ai juste vu le soir de l'attaque.

Plus loin dans le couloir, ils entendirent des voix!

-Non Monsieur vous ne pouvez pas entrer!

-Laissé moi, passer tout de suite.

-Non! Elle est en rendez vous!

-Je vous ait dit de vous poussez!

Toya ouvra la porte il pouvais voir Fuwa faire barrage contre Li!

-Je vous remercie Fuwa, allé donc prendre une pause pour vous relaxer. Prenez votre temps surtout. Et faite passé le mot à l'étage.

Elle avait compris, dans le bureau ça allait crier fort!

-Bien Monsieur…

Shaolan entra dans le bureau de Sakura furibond.

-POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIS! COMMENT AS TU OSÉ! J'AI DES DROITS SUR CET ENFANT! ET TU ME FAIT PASSÉ POUR MORT A SES YEUX! MAIS QUI ES TU SAKURA!

Toya n'en pouvait de l'entendre il lui envoya une droite bien placé dans la figure. Il le releva et lui donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Shaolan tomba à terre se tenant le ventre la lèvre en sang.

-Ecoute moi bien espèce de minable j'ai qu'une envie c'est de t'arracher les tripes pour tout le mal que tu as fait à ma soeur! Alors continue comme ça et je t'achève ici et maintenant!

-Je savais même pas que j'était père! Elle ne me l'a jamais dit! J'appelle mes avocats et il règleront ça!

-TU NE TOUCHERAS PAS UN CHEVEUX DE MON FILS! TOI ET TON CLAN!

-J'aurais aimer le savoir!

-Je vais te rafraichir la mémoire, quand je t'ai eu eu téléphone il y sept de ça, j'ai tout fait pour t'en parler mais tu m'a raccrocher au nez!

Plus tard même si nous n'étions plus ensemble je me suis dit qu'il était de mon devoir de te le dire. Alors je t'ai envoyer trois lettres.

-Je ne l'ai jamais reçu!

-Je le sais j'ai eu directement un retour à l'envoyeur pour chaque!

-Mais je dois en informer le clan Li!

-Pourquoi, je sais comment vous fonctionner. Etre le plus fort! Alors tu crois que je vais accepter que toi et ton clan vienne et prenne mon fils!

Je vais te dire une chose et tu peux le dire à ta mère. Si je reçoit encore une seule attaque ou la moindre menace envers ma famille de votre part.

JE VOUS DÉCIMERAIS TOUS JUSQU'AU DERNIER! Y COMPRIS TOI SHAOLAN.

-T'a entendu ma soeur morveux! Alors n'essaie rien et précise à ceux de Yokohama de dégager et vite!

Shaolan, sortit du bureau de Sakura en vitesse.

-Aaaah d'un coup je me sens mieux! Plus légère.

-Le fait de lui avoir sortit ses quatre vérités peu être. Ricana Tomoyo.

-J'aurais du le frapper plus! Mais je n'en revient pas tu lui a envoyé des lettres pour le prévenir.

-Oui papa me l'avait demandé, il m'avait dit que même si je ne suis plus avec lui il devait savoir qu'il allait avoir un enfant. Mais elle me sont toute revenue ce qui n'a fait qu'agrandir ma haine.

Tout les trois sortirent prendre l'air en direction du magasin de Yukito.

Tomoyo lui fit un vrai récit. Sakura en mode Wonder-Maman! Elle, imagina même un costume façon super héros pour Sakura.

Les quatre amis passèrent la fin de la journée ensemble dans le magasin.

Shaolan se dirigeait vers son hôtel, mais la tentation était trop forte il voulait voir son fils! Il s'approcha de l'école et vit les enfant qui jouerai dans le parc a coté il fixait son fils, il lui ressemblait tellement.

Tsubasa se retourna et vit un homme appuyé sur un mur, il connaissait cet homme il l'avait vu en photo à coté des lettres dans les affaires de sa maman. Il s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Shaolan était étonné de voir ce petit garçon le regarder, son fils de surcroit.

-Bonjour jeune homme. je suis Shaolan et toi?

-Tsubasa, et j'ai 6 ans mais vous ne devriez pas être ici.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que, je le sais c'est tout! Et ma maman vous connait aussi.

Tsubasa prit le visage de son père dans les mains.

-Je sais qui vous êtes pour moi, mais je préfère l'histoire ou vous êtes mort, car en vrai vous êtes juste un homme qui a fait beaucoup de mal a ma maman. La seule chose pour laquelle ma mère vous remerciera c'est ma naissance.

Partez maintenant, ou Kero va se réveiller et votre arrivé causerai votre fin.

Shaolan retournait vers son hôtel, il n'en revenait pas du pouvoir de son fils par un simple toucher il avait sentit le pouvoir grandissant de cet enfant, son fils avait juste 6 ans et parlait déjà très bien, il semblait très mature. Mais le détestait également.

Il prit le téléphone et appela sa mère.

-Residence Li?

-C'est Shaolan Wei, passez moi mère c'est urgent.

-Mon fils comment vas-tu?

-Mère je doit vous dire quelque chose d'important.

-Qui a t'il?

-J'ai un fils! Il a six ans se nomme Tsubasa et c'est mon portrait craché à son âge.

-Pourquoi n'était tu pas au courant?

-Je n'ai pas laisser Sakura s'exprimer au téléphone il y a sept ans… mais elle m'a quand même envoyer des lettres pour me prévenir. Qui lui sont toute revenues…

-Mère tsubasa, mon fils est très puissant. Je crains pour…

-Amène ton fils en chine nous nous en occuperons!

-Ca va être impossible, Sakura ne voudra jamais! Elle m'a également charger de vous dire que si elle recevait d'autre attaques ou menaces envers sa famille elle détruirait tout notre clan! Et je peux vous assurer que ses gardiens serait heureux de le faire.

Je tenais aussi a vous dire il y a de la famille a Yokohama.

-Mais qu'est ce… Ont ne m'en a pas informée! Comment l'a tu su?

-Toya le frère de Sakura!

-Bon je prends le premier avion nous allons régler ça ensemble! Il faut calmer tout çà car si Sakura nous fait une guerre pour protéger son fils aussi puissant que nous sommes, se sera notre perte et pas la sienne!

-Je viendrai vous chercher a l'aéroport, au revoir mère.

Sakura rentrait avec Tsubasa main dans la main.

-Pourquoi on rentre pas en voiture aujourd'hui?

-Tes oncles sont partis chercher des affaires pour les mettre à la maison et ta tante devait finir une robe. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas marcher avec moi?

-Oh si si. C'est juste que tous ensemble c'est plus drôle.

D'un coup une présence se fit sentir…Sakura regarda mais elle ne vit rien

Kero s'était changer et placé devant l'enfant.

SHIELD!

Tsubasa resta sous le bouclier de sa mère.

Elle ne le voyait pas il était rapide trop rapide pour l'oeil humain.

-TIME!

C'est là qu'elle le vit il allait lui jeter une attaque mortelle et arborait les couleur des Li.

-WINDY!

il disparu aussitôt pour laisser place à un morceau de papier.

Kerberos lui fit un signe de tête elle annula le charme de la carte du tempsn et couru vers son fils.

-Ca va mon coeur tu n'a pas eu peur?

-Bah non je sais que tu es la plus forte en plus Keroberos était avec toi.

-Tu sais quoi, tu veux rentre en volant? Grimpe sur mon dos Tsubasa.

Le petit garçon se placa sur le dos du gardien du soleil s'agrippa à sa crinière et s'envola haut dans le ciel vers sa maison.

-FLY!

Sa mère les rejoignit aussitôt.

-Maman tu sais quoi? C'est la meilleur façon pour rentrer de l'école.

Une fois chez eux elle attendit que tout les monde soi là pour leur expliquer son retour avec Tsubasa.

Pendant que Tsubasa prenait son bain avec Kero elle leur montra le papier.

-Je les avait prévenu! Il s'en son pris a moi un jour ou j'avais mon fils!

Sakura… tu es sure de toi? Demanda Tomoyo!

-Je l'avait mis en garde ce matin et il m'attaque alors que mon fils est avec moi! Non je ne suis pas d'accord!

Yukito se changea en Yué, et s'envola par la fenêtre.

-SHIELD!

Le bouclier se déploya tout autour de la maison.

-FLY!

Elle s'envola à son tour

Dans la soirée Shaolan, était partit chercher sa mère à l'aéroport lui avait réserver une chambre au même étage et répondu à tout ce qu'il savait sur Sakura et Tsubasa.

Deux ombres avec des ailes tel des anges arrivèrent sur le balcon de Shaolan.

Les fenêtres étant verrouillée Yué envoya une onde de choc pour les faire éclatées, il rentrèrent tout les deux dans la chambre sous le regard de la mère de Shaolan et de son fils.

-Je t'avais prévenue Li! Et je suppose que tu as fait la commission à ta mère pour qu'elle soit là!

-Que s'est'il passé? Demanda Yelan calmement.

-Cà! Un autre de vos shikigami m'a attaquer alors que j'étais avec mon fils!

-Sakura, vous croyez vraiment Shaolan capable de faire du mal a son fils?

- A lui non! Mais si je ne suis plus là, il pourra le prendre! c'est ce qu'il veut faire je l'ai vu en rêve!

-Je reconnais ce signe c'est bien la marque du clan Li mais elle est très ancienne. Voir plus de cent ans.

-Trèves de bavardages! Coupa Yué!

Grace ses pouvoirs, Sakura les envoya dans une autre dimension.

-Ici personne ne viendra nous gêner!

Yué arca son arc en direction de Shaolan, et tira.

-Nooon! Cria sa mère, Elle se place devant la flèche et la reçu dans l'épaule. Sakura je vous en prie implora t'elle je n'ai lancée aucune attaques contre vous ou votre famille.

-Mais vous le ferez, car les liens du sang ont parlé,

-la prophétie s'abattra! Continua Shaolan

-Comment sais tu cela? lui demanda Yué.

-C'est pour cette raison que je me suis séparer de Sakura! L'enfant issu du clan Li et de la gardienne des cartes deviendra le plus puissant. Le mal cherchera a l'obtenir pour faire balancer le ying vers le yang. En le protégeant vous mourrez tous ce sont les dire de la prêtresse.

-Et bien sur Tu l'a cru!

-Je suis allé voir toutes les voyante, cartomancienne j'ai fait des divination à chaque fois le même résultat.

-Dans mon rêve certes on mourrais de la marque des Li dans le ciel, ton épée était pleine de sang Yué, Kero-chan, Toya et Tomoyo gisait parterre dans une marre de sang j'était foudroyer par cette marque dans le ciel, et tu prenait Tsubasa! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que dis ce rêve? Toi qui fait de la divination.

-Il semblerait que je vous tue tous et te voles notre fils.

-MON FILS!

-Mais ce rêve ne peux pas être vrai, même si Shaolan a progresser! Tu es beaucoup plus forte que lui et je ne compare pas a Yué. Déclara Yelan.

Sakura regarda Yué elle ne comprenait plus rien.

-Disons que vous dites vrai, quand est t'il pour les Li qui se sont installés au japon?Les connaissez vous? Demanda Yué.

-Mais d'après le signe que vous m'avez montrés je suppose que se sont eux les coupables.

-C'est a dire?

-Des mauvaises herbes si je puis dire. Ils pensent obtenir plus de pouvoir et pour eux tout les moyens sont bon quittent à créer ce chaos en nous.

-Bien nous attendrons une liste de noms vous savez ou nous contacter. Déclara Sakura.

-Sakura, je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne pensait qu'a toi…Je t'aime toujours.

Il s'approchait doucement de Sakura pour lui attraper les mains, quand un grand vent le souffla contre le mur.

-Désolé Li mais moi je ne t'aime plus!

Sakura se dirigea vers Yelan qui se tenais l'épaule avec douleur.

Pour votre aide je vais me montrer clémente et j'ai besoin de vous en forme.

Elle toucha l'épaule de Yelan .

-ERASE!

La blessure, avait disparut.

Yelan s'était compte d'une chose, la jeune fille qu'elle avait connue, douce souriante, pleine de joie et d'innocence n'existait plus. Ses yeux représentait la rage et la protection quelle avait pour son fils.

Sakura frappa dans ses mains et ils se retrouvèrent a nouveaux dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Quand elle vit les fenêtre du balcon elle regarda Yué…

-Je te préviens c'est par pour eux que je le fait. Je pense aux femmes de chambre demain matin!

-CREATE!

Les fenêtres réapparues comme si elle n'ait jamais été brisé.

-Oh et une dernière chose Li, ne vient plus embêter mon fils a l'école encore une fois! Je pense qu'il a été assez clair avec toi.

Puis Yué et Sakura s'envolèrent.

-Décidément je peux rien cacher à ce garçon, il s'avait déjà pour son père.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit?

Qu'il préférait mon histoire, le fait que son père son mort…Pas la vérité, l'homme qui avait fait beaucoup de mal à sa mère.

Dans les airs, Yué pris Sakura dans ses bras pour la rassurée elle posa sa tête son son épaule. Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux il regarda sa maîtresse droit dans les yeux lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa d'un doux baiser qui l'a fit fondre…

Au loin on pouvait voir deux anges serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre qui disparaissaient dans la nuit.

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

De retour chez elle avec Yué

-Tsubasa dors. Alors racontes. Demanda Toya.

-La mère de Shaolan était là. Il lui avait tout raconté par téléphone.

Elle se dirigea vers le frigidaire pour se servir a boire.

-Il semblerai que le rêve que fait Sakura ne serai pas prémonitoire, mais plus une suggestion mentale.

-Comment çà? S'étonna Tomoyo.

-Sakura a raconté son rêve à Yelan et pour elle, même si sont fils à progressé il n'est pas à la hauteur de Sakura! Ni de ses gardiens!

-Ca, ça me paraissait évident, mais en ce qui concerne le shikigami? Demanda Kero?

-Apparemment, c'est bien un sort du clan Li mais cette marque date de plus de 100 ans!

-Donc si je résume y'a un centenaire Li, qui s'en prends à Sakura? C'est çà?

-Ton résumé est court Toya, mais correct. Yelan a préciser que cette branche de la famille était je cite" des mauvaises herbes" et que tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était créer le chaos dans nos coeur!

-Biensur çà tombe sous le sens, Sakura! Si tu avait tuer le chef de famille Li ainsi que son successeur, le clan Li de chine serait venu les venger! Nous tous nous t'aurions aider et il ne resterait que les Li de Yokohama! Cria Kero.

-Shaolan m'a avoué pourquoi il m'a quitter! A cause d'une prophétie…

-Celle des lien du sang? Demanda Toya?

-Oui… Rien que pour çà je le hais encore plus! Au lieu d'en parler avec moi il…

-Maintenant Les Li de Yokohama, veulent Tsubasa, pour faire pencher la balance du ying vers le yang! Je vais pas les laisser faire!

-Merci Kero-chan. Je monte je suis trop fatigué bonsoir tout le monde.

Avant d'aller dans sa chambre Elle regarda, Tsubasa qui dormait paisiblement.

Dans sa chambre elle s'assit sur son lit ses cartes en main pria et ses cartes se mirent à briller…

En bas Yué raconta ce que Sakura lui avait dit à propos de Tsubasa.

-Ah! c'est bien mon neveu çà! Dit fièrement Toya.

-C'est sur que physiquement c'est son père, mais pour le reste. C'est plus là mère et un peu de la mauvaise influence de son oncle… Ria Tomoyo.

-Bon je monte, je vais dormir avec le petit.

Yué redevint Yukito. Tomoyo et Toya lui expliquèrent tout et tous ensuite montèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin Sakura n'entendit pas son réveil. C'est son frère qui alla la réveiller. Tomoyo arriva dans la chambre de Sakura qui commençait à se réveiller.

-Comme en ce moment tu t'occupe de tout Sakura, je vais faire le petit déjeuner.

-Toya attends!

-Toi aussi reste Tomoyo, Si je suis fatiguer c'est pas pour çà. Hier je vous ai fait des talismans.

Elle se leva et sortir d'une boite a bijoux deux collier avec un pendentif miroir.

-Tenez un chacun, ils renverront toutes attaques magique! J'en ai fait un pour Tsubasa également.

Même ta magie? demanda tomoyo?

-Surtout la mienne! Et pour vos défense je vous ai fait ceci.

Toya pris une chevalière à tête de lion, Tomoyo elle avait un bracelet a tête de dragon. Tout les deux ne comprenais pas.

-Toya, pense à ta chevalière comme un sabre de feu.

D'un coup dans sa main un grand sabre sortit

-Pour le rétracter pense à ta chevalière simple.

le sabre disparut.

-Tomoyo, c'est la même chose pense à un dragon en eau.

Un dragon d'eau apparu, pour le rétracter elle pensa a son bracelet simple.

-C'est toi qui a créer avec ta magie petite soeur? Oui j'ai priée très fort et mes cartes mon aidée.

-Sakura Merci! j'en prendrai grand soin et si on m'attaque tu n'aura plus a te mettre devant moi.

-Pour sur Li n'a aucune chance contre toi! Pour la remercier il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Les filles ce matin je vais vous faire un petit déjeuner du tonnerre! Et il partit dans la cuisine.

-Tomoyo, hier soir Shaolan m'a dit qu'il m'aimait encore…

-Mais c'est fantastique! Surtout que toi aussi non?

-Tomoyo, aurais, tu oublier ce que j'ai vécue? Si Toya et toi n'avait pas été là je….

-Je sais excuse moi, les happy end. Tu sais que j'aime çà.

-Bon, j'avoue, que depuis maintenant il est encore plus beau et a un corps de rêve! Mais je le hais! Et puis hier soir j'ai embrassé quelqu'un…

-Cachotière… raconte!

-En faite hier partant dans le ciel, je parlais avec Yué, puis il m'a réconforté ensuite enbrassée…

-QUOI!

-Tomoyo! Shuuut

-Mais Yué c'est Yukito, et Yukito c'est l'amant de ton frère.

-Tu crois que je le sais pas çà. Je pense que c'était plus un baiser amical.

-Donne des détails! C'était comment!

-Le meilleur baiser que j'ai reçu….

-J'imagine très bien…

-Allé tu viens on descends Toya nous attends en bas!

Le petit déjeuner délicieux de Toya mangé, tous douchés et préparés ils partir de la maison.

Le petit garçon n'arrêtait pas de contempler son pendentif.

-Tsubasa, surtout tu ne l'enlève jamais! Même pour la piscine ou pour la douche et tu le cache sous tes vêtements.

-Oui maman.

Il embrassa sa mère et couru vers l'école avec Kero dans son sac.

Sur le chemin comme d'habitude, ils déposèrent Yukito se rendirent au siège.

Une semaine était passée depuis la visite de Sakura à Shaolan, il n'y avait pas eu d'attaques et Sakura semblait a nouveau respirer sachant qu'il était protéger par ceux qu'elle lui avait donner.

C'était un vendredi matin et tous arrivaient.

Madame Fuwa les salua comme tout les matin. Et tous allèrent dans leur bureaux respectif.

Tomoyo s'occupait de ses créations, Toya était avec le publiciste de la compagnie et Sakura était devant son ordinateur à surveiller de près le marcher.

La société que Li avait acheté était en crise. Du coup les actions Li n'était pas au top. Elle avait déjà chuté de 5%.

- Ce n'est que le début Shaolan, ce n'est que le début…

Le téléphone de Sakura sonna.

-Allo?

-Mademoiselle, Il y a en bas madame Li qui désirerait vous voir.

-Bien faite là monter. S'il vous plait, Oh et prévenez mon Frère et Mademoiselle Daidôji de nous rejoindre merci.

Touts les trois dans le bureau de Sakura il virent Yelan Li entrer. Elle marchait avec grâce dans ses long vêtement chinois. Ses cheveux était tirées haut sur sa tête et attaches par une pince dorée, derrière elle se trouvait Shaolan.

-Bonjour Yelan vous avez fait vites. Vous vous souvenez de mon frère et de Tomoyo?

-Oui je me rappelle de ses personnes.

-Je vois que vous n'êtes pas venu seule. Lui dit Toya.

-Je me suis dit que pour vous expliquer, Shaolan devait être présent. Il est le père de l'enfant malgrès tout et le futur héritier des Li.

-Que se soit bien clair, Yelan. Si vous êtes ici c'est pour affaires! C'est comme çà que nous le voyons tous. D'où la présence de Toya et de Tomoyo et il y a bien longtemps que Shaolan a perdu son droit de paternité sur MON FILS! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre?

-...

-Madame, Li Pouvez vous nous dires ce que vous avez trouvé exactement. Demanda Tomoyo.

-Comme vous le l'aviez dit ils sont bien cachés à Yokohama, Quand vous êtes partit j'ai appeler Wei, pour qu'il y ait une infiltration. Il semblerait que nous les avons trouvée.

-Super plus de Li en ville. Murmura Toya.

-La personne responsable de toutes ces attaque se nommes Fei Li. Il vit dans un temple cachée a Yokohama. Il a de nombreux disciples. Mais surtout il est très dangereux!

-Quelqu'un frappe a la porte

-Ca doit être Fuwa avec le café. Dis Toya.

-Entrez!

Mais d'un coup un frisson parcouru tout le corps de Sakura Elle se recula de la porte et se mit devant son frère.

-Toya, çà c'est pas Fuwa!

-Une jeune fille entra, avec une robe rose a frou frou et des rubans dans les cheveux pour les faires en couettes.

-Bonjour je sus, Chelsae! Je suis venue Recupérer l'enfant. Ou mais c'est pas très grand ici…

Elle pris une de ses boucles d'oreille en forme de bouteille et la cassa parterre! Il changèrent aussitôt d'endroit.

-Bienvenue dans mon Ring! Ici c'est un combat à mort. Je vais commencer par les deux humain sans pouvoir.

-Elle envoya, des boules de feu sur Toya et Tomoyo mais grâce à leurs amulettes, le feu revenait dans sa direction.

-Mais c'est pas possible, on m'avait assurée que…

-On t'a mal renseigné! Toya fit appel à son sabre!

Tomoyo appela son dragon.

-Dans ce cas… Elle siffla et une armée de cent hommes arriva!

-La gardienne est a moi! Cria elle. Elle s'éleva dans le ciel avec des ailes de démon et regarda Sakura avec mépris!

-Sakura occupe toi d'elle ici ont gèrent! Lui dit son frère!

-FLY!

Plus loin dans la boutique de Yukito Yué qui avait sentit ce qui se passait se changea au loin des regards indiscret et vola vers sa maîtresse.

Chelsea, envoya de la foudre sur Sakura, qui l'évita.

-FIREY!

Mais le feu ne lui fit rien.

Tu n'a pas compris ma cher, le feu est mon élément! Je suis faite de magma, pour ainsi dire.

-Ah tu est faite de feu…dans ce cas là.

WATERY, FREEZE

Les deux carte à l'unisson la transformèrent en statue de glace éternelle..

SWORD!

Elle trancha en deux la statue pour être sur que son trophé ne se réveille jamais.

D'un coup Yué pénetra dans le ring.

-Yué? Comment as tu fait pour rentrer. Demanda Sakura.

-L'énergie qui vous retient ici s'affaiblit je me suis concentrer sur toi, je t'ai vu.

Du coté de Shaolan et sa mère lançait toutes sorte de sort, il voyait Toya se battre un avec un sabre de feu qui tuait sans mal cette armée des tenebre.

Il vit Tomoyo qui à l'aide un dragon d'eau immense noyait tout sur son passage.

Sakura et Yué les rejoignirent.

Yué s'éleva et envoya ses cristaux sur ses opposants.

SHOT! Cria Sakura

Après quelque minutes l'armée était vaincu. Sur le sol il ne resta qu'une centaine de papier Le ring disparut complètement et il se retrouvèrent tous dans le bureau de Sakura.

Fei Li dans son temple avait tous vu. Il avait pu voir le spectacle sur son miroir magique.

-Ah la la Chelsea est morte! Dit une voix.

-De toute façon c'était la plus faible de nous! Répondit une autre voix

-Et surtout elle s'habillait super mal. Autre voix

-Je suis sur que la prochaine que le maître enverra se sera moi! autre voix

-Bon les frangines quand, vous aurez fini de vous crépper le chignon, le Maitre vous demande.

Dans son bureau Sakura était en rage!

-Personne ne toucheras a mon fils! Je vais à l'école le chercher.

-DASH!

Et elle disparu Yué s'envola par la fenêtre pour la rejoindre.

Pendant que Toya était au volant, Yelan était a coté de lui.

-Vous avez de grand pouvoir vous et votre amie, quand nous nous sommes vu la dernière fois vous ne les aviez pas.

-Certaines chose ont changées, madame. Les choses ont **évolués** **et** **ma soeur aussi!**

Shaolan avait compris, et surtout l'avait vu elle leur avaient données des pouvoirs et sa propre magie était plus puissante qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Sakura était venu chercher son fils a l'école pour urgence familiale. Plus loin Yué attendait dans un arbre et surveillait les alentours.

Kero vit de l'inquiétude sur le visage de sa maitresse mais amie également, il ne lui posa pas de question s'avant que Tsubasa était là.

Yue hocha la tête en direction de Sakura et de Kero.

-Tsubasa, exeptionellement on va rentrer magiquement!

Kero se transforma et Tsubasa monta sur son dos. il s'envolèrent suivi de près par Yué et Sakura.

De retour chez eux, Tsubasa monta dans sa chambre pour une partie de Wii.

Elle ne sentit aucune présence Toya n'était pas encore rentré, Yué et Kero était dans la cuisine pour qu'il se fasse un sandwich.

Kero avait décidé de garder sa véritable forme encore un peu.

Quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit les deux gardiens était prêts a l'attaque.

-Oh ce n'est que moi Kero-chan.

-Tomoyo.

Elle était suivi de Toya mais aussi de Yelan et de Shaolan!

-Qu'est qu'il font là! Gronda Yué.

-Madame Li a une proposition pour Sakura.

-Toya tu devait juste les déposer a l'hôtel!

-Sakura, écoute moi…

-Hors de chez moi! DEHORS C'est a cause de toi que mon fils a tout ses soucis.

Shaolan s'approcha, (buté le mec) et Kero se mit devant Sakura à grogné sur le point d'attaquer Shaolan.

-Attends maman! Je pense qu'on devrait l'écouter.

Sakura regarda son fils.

- Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux.

Yelan, s'approcha du petit garçon sous les yeux inquiet de Sakura. Elle se mit a sa hauteur. C'était un vrai Shaolan miniature.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Yelan Li

-Je suis Tsubasa Kinomoto.

-Tsubasa Lui toucha la joue, vous êtes chinoise. Mais je sais que c'est pas vous qui voulez me faire du mal. C'est pas monsieur Shaolan non plus.

Madame Yelan je vais vous monter ce que je vois la nuit.

Yelan vit alors l'horreur des cauchemars du petit garçon le signe dans le ciel, ils était tous morts Shaolan qui partait avec l'enfant. C'était exactement ce que lui avait raconter Sakura.

Elle se mit a pleure en pensant qu'un petit garçon âgée juste de six ans faisait des cauchemars pareil.

-Madame Yelan, Il faut pas pleurer vous savez ce n'est pas un vrai rêve c'est un faux que on m'a envoyé.

-Comment tu le sais?

-C'est simple maman est la plus forte des magicienne. Et il y a Kero et Yué qui la protègent.Déclara le petit garçon

A ses mots elle ria.

-Tout a fait t'a maman est la plus forte.

Sakura s'approcha de Tsubasa.

-Dis moi mon coeur, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dis que tu faisait encore des cauchemars?

-Je voulais pas que tu t'inquiète et comme je savais, que c'était pas vrai.

_Il n'y a pas de doute il a la force des Li! je comprends pourquoi Fei de l'attraper._

-Non madame, je ne suis pas un Li mais un Kinomoto, comme ma mère.

A ses mots Sakura sourit et embrassa son fils.

-De quoi voulait tu nous parler gamin? Grogna Kero

-Avec ma mère nous avons remarquée que tu t'étais fait attaquer, quand tu en petit nombre. Leur devise diviser pour mieux régner. Nous avons pensé que le mieux serait que nous soyons tous ensemble. Car même si Toya et Tomoyo ont des pouvoirs maintenant,si ils viennent plus nombreux notre aide serait la bienvenue.

Elle regarda Toya, qui était tenté de le frapper comme un vulgaire sac.

Elle se tourna vers Kero, et Yué…

Sakura, même si je ne l'aime pas. Je pense qu'il a raison, si le gosse et sa mère n'avait pas été là aujourd'hui ton frère et Tomoyo ne s'en seraient peut être pas sortit indemnes.

-Bon c'est d'accord.. dit elle avec amertume.

-Nous vous pouvez vois installée à l'étage. Je ne voudrai pas que ta mère dorme sur le canapé!

-Je vais prévenir le siège que nous allons travailler d'ici. Par la même occasion j'enverrai quelqu'un chercher vos affaires. Dit Tomoyo.

Pendant que tout le monde s'éloignait Toya attrapa shaolan par le bras et le cloua au mur.

-Ecoute moi bien salle gosse! Tu tentes quoi que se soit, je te tranches. Je suis bien clair. Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu reluquer ma soeur! Elle t'a oublier Alors rends lui service et fout lui la paix. Dis toi bien que je t'ai à l'oeuil.

Toya le lâcha et Shaolan partit rejoindre sa mère.

La cohabitation allait être difficile...

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Yelan suivit Sakura dans les escaliers qui lui montrait le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Voici vous dormirez dans ma chambre il y a une salle de bain dedans.

-Et vous où allez vous coucher?

-Avec mon fils je préfère être près de lui juste au cas ou. Si vous cherchez Shaolan Toya l'a installé dans la pièce du fond. C'est l'atelier de Tomoyo mais il y a un grand canapé pour y dormir.

Yelan s'assit sur le lit

-Sakura, il serait peur être juste que Shaolan et vous parliez.

Sakura s'assit a coté d'elle.

-Yelan, votre fils a fait son choix, quand il à su pour cette malédiction il n'a pas choisit de m'en parler? Il s'est dit que la meilleur chose était de me quitter. Ce jour là il m'a brisée le coeur.

-Mais maintenant que vous connaissez la vérité pensez vous que les choses peuvent elle s'arranger entre vous et mon fils?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, votre fils a fait son choix, il a préfèré croire en une prophétie plutôt qu'en moi.

Excusez moi mais je doit m'occuper du déjeuner.

Elle se leva et quitta sa chambre.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jour que Yelan et Shaolan habitait chez Sakura.

A chaque tentative pour lui de voir Sakura seul a seul Toya se mettait sur son chemin, ou un de ses gardiens lui barrait la route.

il préféra aller dans le jardin pour prendre l'air car a l'intérieur l'atmosphère devenait pesante. Assis sur une des chaise il sentit une petite main se pas sur lui.

-Ca ne va pas Monsieur Shaolan? Demanda Tsubasa.

Avec un regard tendre il sourit a son fils.

-Si tout va bien, c'est juste que je ne suis pas très aimé ici.

Le petit garçon prit la tête de Shaolan dans ses mains.

-Monsieur Shaolan, Pourquoi n'avez vous pas eu confiance en ma maman?

-Mais j'ai confiance en Sakura. Je sais que si il a bien quelqu'un qui peux vaincre cet homme c'est ta mère.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir cru il y a de ça sept ans…

Et le petit garçon rentra dans le salon.

_Mais c'est vrai pourquoi je n'ai pas cru en Sakura quel idiot j'ai été._

Quand quelqu'un frappa a la porte…

-C'est le coursier j'ai un paquet pour mademoiselle Daîdoji de la part de monsieur Sorata.

Tomoyo ouvrit la porte, prit le paquet et signa.

-Qu'est ce que c'est demanda Yukito?

-SAKURA! Le magasine est arrivé!

-Le fameux magasine?

-Oui, celui ou Sakura pose dans mes créations!

Tomoyo regarda a l'intérieur et montra les photos qu'elles avait faites ensembles. Shaolan qui c'était approché suite aux cris de Tomoyo pu voir une Sakura dans différents vêtement qui soulignait superbement ses formes qui affichait un sourire resplendissant.

Sakura qui avait entendu l'appel de sa meilleur amie était descendu pour voir tout le monde (Yelan inclus) la regarder en diverses tenues.

-Aaah range moi çà! Et puis toi aussi tu est dedans!

-Arrête je veux voir la suite, je dois savoir ce que je vais vendre moi! Alors collection maillot de bain…

-Yukito!

-Moi je te trouve belle maman et surtout dans le maillot de bain dorée.

Sakura devint toute rouge.

On frappa a la porte encore.

-Allons bon que t'envois Kyo cette fois ci.

Sakura ouvrit la porte et se reçu une décharge qui la fit s'écraser sur le mur du salon.

-SAKURA! Cria Shaolan, en se précipitant vers elle.

-MAMAN!

-Oups j'y suis peu être allé un peu fort? Bah de toute manière je viens pour l'enfant et vous êtes une gène. Je suis Sky enchantée.

-Pas le temps pour les présentation!

Toya avait déjà sortit son sabre et se jetait sur elle! Yué qui s'était changé également s'attaqua à elle mais elle était rapide et jetait à chaque fois des éclairs.

Tsubasa qui était a coté de sa mère lui pris la main.

-Elle va bien elle dors c'est tout ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Shaolan à son fils.

-Rien n'y fait, elle est aussi rapide que l'éclair. Grogna Kero.

-Tomoyo! Maintenant! Lui cria Toya.

Tomoyo appela son dragon d'eau qui attrapa Sky et la grilla. Elle tomba à terre comme une pierre avec son épée shaolan la décapita puis elle disparue…

-Elle est morte? demanda Tomoyo.

-Oui pas de doute, il n'y a plus rien d'elle. Confirma Yué

Toya se dirigea vers Sakura qui était toujours inconsciente.

-Allongez la, je vais m'en occuper. Dit Yelan

Toya posa soeur sur le canapé, Yelan récita une prière et demanda à ce que on laisse Sakura récupérer.

-C'est qu'il devienne intelligent. Dit une voix!

-Après Chelsea, maintenant c'est autour de Sky! Dit une autre voix.

-Tout çà c'est parce que elle était trop prétentieuse! Sky pensait vraiment qu'elle pouvait y arrivée seule alors qu'il était tous ensemble!

-Le mieux à faire pour l'instant c'est de les observer puis d'agir en conséquence mais surtout dans nos élément respectif! dit une autre voix.

Sakura se réveilla avec un mal de crâne pas possible elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était dans son lit et Shaolan était dans une chaise endormie a ses cotée.

-Ouah, ma tête! Tsubasa! Ou est Tsubasa?

-Il est en bas avec ton frère et Kero.

Elle respira de soulagement. Elle essaie de se levée pour rejoindre son fils mais ses jambes flanchèrent. Shaolan la rattrapa pour éviter qu'elle se fasse encore plus de mal.

-Ne te surmène pas. Tu as reçut un sacré choc. Tu m'a fait très peur. Luit dit il tout en la tenant dans ses bras.

Elle se mit a rougir…

-Shaolan…Je…NON! Je ne retomberai pas dans ce piège.

-Mais Sakura, comprends que je t'aime, depuis toute ses années je n'ai aimée que toi!

-Ce que tu me dit est peut être vrai, mais tu n'as pas eu confiance en moi! Tu as préféré m'abandonner, et me briser le coeur.

Elle commençait a pouvoir tenir debout toute seule.

-Je voulait juste te protéger.

-Je sais, je l'ai compris mais je te demande de me laisser seule maintenant.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre tout le monde en bas.

Yelan, s'occupait du diner quand elle vu Sakura qui descendit.

-Sakura, alors comment tu te sens? Demanda tomoyo.

-Mieux je te remercie, par contre je dois avouer que j'ai un peu faim…

-Maman! tu as bien dormis?

-Oui mon coeur. Toya qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement? Je n'ai pas de grand souvenir.

Toya lui raconta tout puis elle s'assit a table.

-Ca ne peux pas durer comme ça! En plus il vienne ici! Dans notre maison!

-Mais que veut tu faire Sakura? Demanda Kero.

Shaolan était dans les escaliers et avait tout entendu.

-Je ne sais pas mais ici ce n'est plus sur… Je pense s'avoir ou nous pourrions allé. intervint shaolan.

-Nous t'écoutons. lui répondit Toya d'un ton sec.

-La famille Li possède une maison au bord de la mer, elle n'est pratiquement jamais utiliser.

Autant se jeter dans la gueule du loup! Répondit Kero.

Sakura réfléchie…

-Attends c'est pas si bête, de toute les cachette Fei Li n'irait pas penser que nous irions nous cacher chez nos ennemis.

-Bon on a plus qu'a préparer nos bagages et hop!

-Tomoyo je pas te miner le moral, mais la voiture est grande certes, mais a six dedans plus les bagages… C'est plus un bus qu'il nous faut…

-Yukito, à raison il va falloir que j'en loue une c'est pas comme si vous aviez la taille de la peluche. railla Toya.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sakura.

-Quoi?! qu'est que j'ai?!

-Sakura tes cartes! Lui dit Kero!

-NON, NON, NON! Je te vois venir! J'ai pas de me remémorer un souvenir comme celui là!

-Mais Sakura si tu utilise, cette carte, Toya n'aura pas besoin de louer une voiture. Lui dit gentiment Tomoyo.

-En clair c'est le plus simple!

-Kero, dois-je te rappeler ce qui t'ai arrivée et quand toi et Shaolan vous avez échangés de vos corps?

-Non, je m'en souviens très bien… Mais c'est pourtant la plus simple des solution.

Okay je le ferais! A une condition, c'est moi qui conduis!

-Petite soeur, tu sais que je t'aime mais au volant…Comment dire tu es un vrai danger. Parfois je me demande même comment il te l'ont donner ton permis. Ria son frère.

A suivre…

Quelle carte Sakura va t'elle utilisée?

Que va t'il se passé pour nos héros?

La suite a prochain chapitre…

Bisous

Reviews? please.

Je sais ce chapitre est un peu court je m'excuse et suis actuellement sur le prochain. Mais on connait tous çà, le boulot & co.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le soir au diner il profitèrent de la délicieuse cuisine de Yelan, et s'amusèrent d'anecdote concernât la chasseuse de carte.

Le lendemain matin tout le monde avait préparé ses bagages et il était tous devant la voiture. Ils attendaient le feu vert de Sakura.

-LITTLE!

Sakura et Tomoyo, devinrent toutes petite et furent placée dans une petite maison préparée par cette dernière la veille.

Dans la maison elles purent profiter de thé, enfin de compte le voyage ne se passa pas si mal que ça même à l'état de minipouce.

Quand il arrivèrent dans la maison des Li (après que Sakura et Tomoyo est repris leur taille normale), il virent qu'il y avait beaucoup de place mais surtout de chambre.

-Ici vous aurez de la place pour dormir je vous laisse faire la répartition des chambre. Leur dit Yelan.

-dit le morveux, comment ça se fait qu'il y ait autant de chambre? Demanda Kero.

-Avec mes soeurs, ont est bien obligé...

Toya et Yukito, s'installèrent dans une chambre avec des tons bleu foncé et sur le papier peint il y avait des écriture en fil d'or. La chambre de tomoyo était dans les ton rouge avec des frises de roses en fleur dessus. Sakura avait une chambre rose pale, sur laquelle ont pouvait y deviner des lotus sur les mur. Tsubasa avait une chambre bleu nuit avec des étoiles sur le mur et au plafond. La chambre de Shaolan celle qu'il occupait habituellement était verte avec un sabre accroché au dessus de son lit. Yelan, avait une chambre plus simple pas de couleur frivole juste du blanc sur les mir mais avec une frise dorée.

Cela donnait: Toya/Yuki en face de Tomoyo qui a coté d'elle avait Sakura en face de Tsubasa qui était a coté de Yelan. Shaolan lui avait sa chambre de l'autre coté de coté de Sakura. (Vous voyez la présentation).

Dans le salon après avoir déjeuner, Tsubasa remarqua la plage qui était juste a coté.

-Dis maman je pourrais allé a la plage nager un peu?

-Oui mais pas maintenant. Attends au moins une heure sinon tu auras mal au ventre après.

-Je doit avouer que vous avez une très belle maison Madame Li. Fit remarquer Tomoyo.

-Merci c'est très gentil, pour ceux que ça intéresse il y a un dôjo si vous désirez vous entrainer.

Quand la vaisselle fut terminer, et que l'heure était passé pour Tsubasa Sakura monta avec Tomoyo pour se mettre en ballot de bain MBT. (made by Tomoyo)

-Voilà met celui là! Tu serras super dedans!

-Mais il était pas dans le catalogue celui là, et c'est un peu osé non?

-Mais non, mais non! sur la plage avec çà tu vas tous les faire tomber!

-Tomoyo!

Il fait dire que Sakura portait un bikini a lacet noir, avec pour cacher sa poitrine deux simple triangle. Sur le derrière on pouvait voir une fleur de cerisier en or brodé. Par dessus elle mis une robe toute simple à bretelle et descendit.

Tous pâtirent en direction de la plage sauf Yelan qui supportait mal l'exposition prolonger au soleil.

-Allé viens maman on vas nager!

-Euh oui oui. Répondit elle toujours gênée a l'idée de son maillot de bain.

-Dis shaolan, c'est une plage privée ici? Demanda tomoyo.

-Oui Pourquoi.

-Flute! c'est moins drôle comme çà!

Le fait que la plage soit privée rassura Sakura, au moins tout le monde ne la verrait pas. Elle décidât d'enlever sa robe et de suivre son fils ver la mer.

Shaolan ne pouvais pas la quitter des yeux il la trouvait si belle dans ce petit maillot de bain. Il la voyait dans avec de l'eau qui lui ruisselai le long du corps jouant au ballon avec son fils.

_Mon dieu qu'elle est belle, et ce corps si parfait. _

_-_Hey le morveux! je tai déjà dis d'arrêter de reluquer ma soeur!

Il se retourna vers Toya qui le regardait avec des yeux noir.

-Mais non c'est pas…Enfin je veux dire…

-Toya, allé viens laisse le. lui dit Yukito en le trainant vers l'eau.

-Laisse faire le temps. Tu sais il faut que tu comprenne que çà a été très dure pour Sakura. Comme tu était partit elle s'est retrouvé seule et enceinte. Certaine personne au Lycée n'ont pas été des plus sympathique avec elle.

-Je comprends tomoyo, mais je n'ai jamais voulu çà. Si j'avais reçu les lettres qu'elles m'avait adressé je pense que les choses aurait pris une autre tournure.

-Certainement, mais tu ne peux pas changer le passé, alors concentre toi sur le future. Lui dit elle tout en souriant.

-AAAAAAHH!

-Shaolan se releva et s'avança vers l'eau.

-Toya, çà suffit maintenant!

-Mais c'est un gars qui me l'a raconter… L'histoire de quelqu'un noyer vivant qui vient chercher des femmes célibataire pour les enmener au fond des mers…

-Arrête … attends y'a un truc qui m'a touché la jambe! Je sort! Tsubasa vient.

-Non je reste avec tonton et puis ce monstre s'attaque aux femmes alors je suis tranquille.

Toya était éclaté de rire. Bien sur Tsubasa avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'une farce, mais comme Sakura avait sentit une algue la touchée elle avait préférée sortir.

-Courte ta baignade? Lui dit shaolan.

-Toya m'a parlée d'un monstre des mers qui s'ent prends aux femmes!

Shaolan et Tomoyo, pouffèrent de rire.

-Quoi ça n'a rien de drôle!

-Nan, mais je te regarde et je me dis, 22ans maman, maitresse des cartes et magicienne hors pair et tu te fait encore avoir par ton frère. Mais bon c'est comme çà que je t'aime alors ne change pas!

Sakura devint toute rouge. Elle s'assit a coté de Shaolan mais ne dit rien.

D'un coup elle sentit une présence dérangeante.

-TOUT LE MONDE HORS DE L'EAU. Cria t'elle.

Toya prit son neveux dans ses bras et couru vers sa soeur. Yué qui s'était transformé arriva a cote d'elle.

un serpent de mer gigantesque se dirigea vers eux. Juste sur sa tête il y avait une jeune fille avec une robe tout en coquillage qui les regardaient. Il baissa se baissa et déposa la jeune fille.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Mélodie, maîtresse des eux.

Elle leva le bras dans le direction et le serpent se jeta sur eux.

-SHIELD!

Le serpent d'eau s'écrasa contre le bouclier et se transforma en flaque.

-Je vois, ça ne sera pas si simple. dit Mélodie

-Ah moi armée des mer!

-A ce moment, des monstres marins sortirent de l'eau par centaine.

-C'est quoi ce plateau de fruits de mer ambulant?

-Toya, c'est pas bien de se moquer... Tu n'a pas reconnu le cast de pirates des caraïbes 2?

-Sur les mots de Sakura tous se mettent à rirent.

-QUOI! Comment Osez vous! En avant mon armée et détruises les tous!

-SWORD! FLY!

-Sakura, fonça sur l'armée accompagnée de ses gardiens. Sa cible n'était autre que Mélodie, la femme qui en avait après son fils.

Avec son épée Toya, combattait férocement cette armée de monstres aidée par shaolan et Tomoyo.

Mélodie envoya un jet d'eau tueur sur Sakura mais Yué se plaça devant pour sauver sa maîtresse.

-TIME!

-D'un geste tranchant avec son épée Sakura tua Mélodie et son armée disparue dans la mer.

-Yuéééé!

Sakura courait en direction de son gardien qui tombait sur le sable. Elle le regarda inquiète le prit dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Je vais bien maîtresse, vous avez utilisée la carte juste à temps, je j'ai rien.

-Yué, mon dieu j'ai eu tellement peur.

Le gardien lui caressa la joue pour la rassurer et stopper ses larmes, sous les yeux de Shaolan.

Le soir dans la maison tous se demandait comment, leur ennemis les avait suivit.

-La seule solution, c'est qu'il nous observe! Cria Sakura

Si il nous observe, je sais ce que je dois faire!

-MIRROR!

Montre moi le sorcier des dimensions!

-Bonsoir Sakura.

-Bonsoir Watanuki.

-Sakura ne fais pas ça! Tu devra en payer le prix! Cria Kero

-Je le sais parfaitement mais c'est pour mon fils!

-Quel est ton veux Sakura?

-Watanuki, je veux que tu bloque les pouvoirs de Fei Li, je veux qu'il ne puisse plus nous espionner.

-Bien je peux le faire, mais il t'en coûtera le prix.

-Je sais, que dis tu de cette bague?

-Un anneau, de kido? C'est équitable. (bague donnée à Domeki par Watanuki)

-Ta requête est accepté. Au revoir Sakura et porte toi bien.

-Au revoir Watanuki.

fin du chapitre huit.

Pardon j'ai mis du temps à le mettre en ligne, je ferai plus vite la prochaine fois. Bises a tous.

Ju.


End file.
